Melting the Kings Heart
by nikitatheowl9812
Summary: Originally titled 'Never Expected This' an adopted story... What if when edward went to the volturi bella didn't come for him? What if the angry and fearless king had to go collect her for edwards trial and little did he know she would test him in ways he did not know... Bella x Caius
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **HEY GUYS! A big thanks to Nikitalover and Kera Acthley for the reviews and to the 6 people who favourite this story and the 20 who started to follow this story!** **So As promised I did update, it's the first two chapters of the original fanfic but there are some changes, so if you have already read the old version you still do need to reread it.** **Love you guys, tell me what you think, PM or Review! :)**

 **nikitatheowl9812 xoxo**

 **CAIUS P.O.V**

I sat bored in my room. Athena after a thousand years had grown out of use, she was just a mere distraction. When I had first laid eyes on her almost two thousand years ago, I thought she would be my mate, now I know my mistake she was nothing but my mere singer, I do not blame her though, she would be dead long ago if it was not I and my foolish ways. She did not love me, she just wanted money and power that our marriage was to bring to her. As I was one of the three kings in the vampire world. So I had long ago given up on finding my true mate before I face death.

Suddenly there was a knock at the dark wooden door, I was too absorbed in my mind that I had not heard Felix approaching my room. I grimaced before I placed my angry and mischievous kingly attitude into my mind, letting my emotions burn at the back of my mind.

"What is it? I was quite enjoying myself Felix." I snap.

"Master Caius" Felix Bows "Your brothers have requested you in the throne room."

"Very well then, inform them I shall be a moment longer, off you go." I sigh

I wonder, is Heidi back already? Surely not she departed only mere days ago. I knew she was not due back till this evening at the earliest. As I reach the throne room Jane and Alec await me.

"Why am I needed?" I huff.

"A vampire arrived, we do not know anything else Master Caius." Alec replies

I growl "Very well, follow."

The doors open and a strange sweet smell of an unfamiliar vampire tickle's my senses. A vampire around the age of seventeen when changed stands. His copper hair seeming dull and unkempt, with the strange yellow eyes. Other than Carlisle I had never met one with yellow eyes, I sit on my throne and rest my chin on the palm of my hand

"Can we hurry, I am quite bored already." I angrily say.

Aro shots me a death glare and turns to the young vampire. "Now that all the kings are present, may you tell us who you are and what we can offer you?"

"My name is Edward Cullen. Carlisle told me about you, he was the one who changed Me." the vampire says.

Huh? So Carlisle is still alive after three hundred years. That's a surprise.

"That's because he was very busy the last few years. He found a family." Edward said without hesitation. I blinked in confusion. Had I said out loud what I was thinking?

"No, please forgive me, I can read everyone's thoughts." he explains

I snarled but did not say anything. When I forgave him no, or later, had no reason behind why I would have the pleasure of killing him afterwards.

Aro laughs excitedly. "So, may I?"

Edward stared at the hand that Aro offered to him then grabbed it. They both went silent for a while, as Aro took in Edwards's memories. When my brother loosened his grip and took a step away from him he looked like a child on Christmas day.

"I appreciate your memories of Carlisle." He said smiling before his expression turned dark "Let us think about your request. Come back in four days."

Edward nodded and left the room. Our guard seemed to relax a bit. Unknown vampire's brought them to the highest of concentration because they were unknown to us. I shot a glance towards Marcus who was sitting there without any emotions. This lack of them made me always shiver.

"What was his request?" I snap at my brother who still stood in the place where Edward stood a minute ago.

"He requested death." Aro simply said. For a moment I stared at him in disbelieve.

"So why haven't you given him what he mostly wanted?" I frown.

"Because my dear brother, has a fascinating gift. And he broke one of our laws." Aro hums.

Only Aro was talented enough to mention the positive and the negative argument in one sentence. I was the negative, Marcus the positive but Aro, dear Aro was the balanced one.

"He can read thoughts, without a touch of a hand, without having to take every memory, he has the power to read only your current thought process, and it is something that I have not seen in anyone else." he claps.

"So? He doesn't seem all that special even though he can do things that you cannot, your gift my dear brother is more powerful than his, all he would be good for is in the guard even then he doesn't seem the type." I argue.

"So what is his crime?" Marcus cuts in.

This shall be interesting... I lean forward and stare down at Aro.

Aro sighs. "The young one told a human woman about us. Her name is Isabelle Marie Swan but she prefers Bella."

"Why in earth's name would he do that? Has he not been told of our laws?" Marcus frowns in deep thought.

That was what I would like to know, we were the ones who raised Carlisle to be the one he is today, was he so foolish? I thought of him as a third brothered her I am three hundred years later finding he has not taught his family the basic laws?

"He believed she was her true mate." Aro explains softly. Marcus should understand what he is talking about.

"But she wasn't... I am guessing." I ask.

Aro nods silently, the guards stared at us. They waited for our decision.

"He left her in the woods, nearby her home, she was hurt at her birthday party a coven member was hosting. If he was her true mate he could never have left the young woman, even if so for her own safety. He thinks that she is dead because someone told him so. He didn't go and check to see if it was true, so I very much doubt that the young lady is really dead." Aro says in a curious tone.

I looked up when I felt two gazes on me. One from Aro the other from Marcus.

"What?!" I asked annoyed suddenly then realised what they both were asking of me. "No, please do not force me to go into that horrible new world, especially just for a human girl, who must be a brat."

Aro softly smiles "We need someone who will bring her over here so we can hold a trial for Edward."

"Why her? Why not Carlisle? Humans are pathetic and start to shiver before they even see us." I groan.

I knew that I was going to pack in a few minutes. When my two brothers have the same thought, they always get what they want.

"Caius, just stand up, pack your bag, travel to forks, get the girl and bring her back. It's a three day trip, if that." Aro simply says impatient.

"Does she have to live?" I blurted out.

"You will take Jane and Demetri with you and no she is to be alive." my brother says. "Maybe... take Felix along too, for good measure."

"As you wish brothers." I snarl and speed out of the room with a bang. I loathed the new world with all their technology, cars, etc. I hate travel and I hate that they deem themselves blessed to be American as they stopped the wars. But it just war after war.

I reached my room and saw a bag half packed already on the bed. Athenodora seemed to be happy to get rid of me for a few days or so. Two hours later I am off to the real world with Jane, Felix and Demetri. I glare at Volterra gets smaller and smaller until it vanishes.

 **BELLA P.O.V.**

I sat in school for majority of the day but mostly I had a gut feeling that something was going to happen, something very bad. The worst thing was there was no one to talk to about it, well there was Jake but he disappeared from my life weeks ago too. I felt like my heart had been ripped out, but underneath that was anger that they had just let me like it meant nothing at all. I take a breath to calm down and try to listen to what Jessica is saying, she still hasn't spoken to me since Edward left. Angela is the only reason why I had to endure listening to her whinny voice.

"I planned a trip to La push" she smiles.

"When are you planning to go?" he said placing a smile on his face.

"On the weekend, you know, I heard the surf would be wicked." she flips her hair over her shoulder.

I tune out what she is talking about until I hear someone call my name.

"Bella would you like to join us?" Jessica asks.

"Um, no thanks, I have to go see my mum on the weekend." I flash a fake smile.

Mike began to object but thankfully, the bell rung. The rest of the day went smoothly, I got through gym without hurting myself or someone else much to the coach's delight. When I arrive home, Charlie isn't there, which isn't unusual, I read the note he left explaining he had to do night emergency's which he didn't do often being a chief. I throw the paper in the bin and cook dinner for myself, placing Charlie's in the fridge for later, once cleaned up I go to my room and start up my old computer.

Softly smiling I read the email from mom and type a short reply so she wouldn't worry too much. Promising not to fall into depression again after a certain vampire left forks, but I know now it won't happen again, I didn't really love him. I only liked how much he cared about me. How he told me he loved me and that he would rather die then see mw hurt. I was just the typical naïve schoolgirl who had never been loved. Of course mom and Charlie liked me and I liked them, I even liked Phil. But I realised that it wasn't love long ago. I was the who was in charge of mom, I had to pay the bills, look after mom and i had to watch out that she didn't spend to much otherwise she would loose interest after one month. I was a mother to her, not the other way around, it was nice to lose that feeling and that I could now be the one to be cared for.

The only thing I missed was my second family. My goofy big brother, my shy emotional brother, my bitchy sister, my pixie bubbly sister, my sweet and caring mother and my smart, caring and understanding father. Even though my time with them was short I still felt like I belonged there, with my human family and friends I had no purpose with them I did. After they left I couldn't understand myself anymore. I wasn't built to be a vampire, scared of doing the wrong thing, killing a human by mistake.

I shook the feeling and started to clean the house, my room was a living mess, if I had one way of explaining it. My furniture was covered with clothing, except my closet, that was empty, I picked all my items up not knowing what was dirty or clean anymore. After that I cleaned the rest of the house, humming to a song I didn't know but I had heard it somewhere and can't remember. At ten o'clock, I yawned and decided that I was tired enough to go to bed, when I got up there and walked towards my bed I saw a wooden floor board slightly more lifted then the others, I kneel next to it and lift the plank out of the way to reveal a sliver chest. Carefully I lift it out and see the Cullen's family crest, frowning I open it to reveal all the photo's i had taken of them, a ton of cash, several notes, two sets of keys and a passport.

I read each letter from each family member and smile, they gave me their possible addresses promised to watch from a distance and have left the house and cars for me. I place everything back in the box and hide it again so Charlie cannot find it, once that is done i stand and turn to see the window wide open, I am one hundred percent sure it was closed when I walked in.

"Surprise! Ah glad to see you awake, makes things funnier." a unfamiliar, male voice says.

I turn and scream as I see blood red eyes, his cold hand covers my mouth.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't make a sound." the boy taunts.

I stay silent but my heart is thudding at a million miles per hour, hurting my ribcage.

Why the hell was this vampire here? Better yet what does he want?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **CAUIS P.O.V**

I leaned back while i stared at my mobile phone. Aro sent me the contact data from this little brat Isabella. My arrival was as I thought, rainy and no one had a smile on his or her face. Angrily i stared down on the phone before i indicate Jane to come over. She comes to me and stands in front of me.

"Jane, darling, go get this human." I growled and gave her my phone so she saw the address.

"Of course Master." she bow's.

"Take Demetri with you." i say on second thought.

Aro would kill me and skin me if something happened to his Jane, i would rather much live a boring life then for it to be ended. Besides vampires from around the world would lose respect for us. Demetri and Jane leave straight away as Felix and I find a run down cafe to hide out in, there were plenty due to us being in Seattle. Perfect distance from forks so that no nosy humans would see us too much.

A television is playing in the corner playing some typical vampire movie. Like always i did not see the joy of watching human's mock us but looking at Felix he seemed to be interested by it. Compulsion and veins growing out of the eyes. With a huge pile of mistakes when editing. I wonder what he see's in it, he always see's the humor is simple things which is why we took him to be in our guard. He was very entertaining and a great fighter, we saw him in the second world war fighting as a human, he was a low-ranked human soldier but to his companions he was a hero. He survived every battle even though he was stationed on the worst front. But one day his luck was over.

He caught a bullet in his chest, not through his heart but too complicated to remove. Aro and i fought for hours but finally rested on saving him. He deserved a second chance ao we changed him, now he is the best fighter in our guard, second being Demetri, our best tracker.

Jane appears from the forest line, near the cafe and motions for us to follow. Once we reach where Jane is leading us, we find Demetri standing in a clearing, holding back a red eyed vampire. I raise a eyebrow.

"This is not Isabella Swan, where is she and who is this?" I demand.

"We found him in her room Master. But... She wasn't there, we couldn't trace her." she explains.

All my joy dies, why could it not be a easy in and out job, i missed home. This brat has to make it difficult.

"Where is she?" I snap at the blonde vampire, he was physically no older the eighteen with his crimson eyes and smirk on his face.

He didn't seem to know who we we're and stays silent. I grow frustrated and growl.

"WHERE IS THE GIRL CHILD!" I yell.

Jane looks at me in shock.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" i continue.

"Should I?" he shrugs.

"Jane, dear, if you don't mind." I ask angrily.

He falls to the ground screaming, clutching his head in agony. If there wouldn't be this little problem, i would just lean back and enjoy the screams but unfortunately, i did not have time to mess around. So i left him by his neck and squeeze it.

"Where is the girl and who are you, finally who is your leader?" I snare.

He whimpered and it was heard all around the room. Felix and Demetri giggled like two schoolgirls but even I cracked a smile. It was funny to hear a strong vampire whine.

"I... Riley. Victoria... Master." he spits out.

"Well Riley, You and your master are very dead. Now take us to the girl and i may spear your life." I falsely tell him.

"I'll... Take you, i swear." he gasps for air.

I look and see a few cracks in his skin then let him go, Demetri grabs him and holds him.

"Come on then, let's go boy, we don't have all day." I snare.

He bits his bottom lip " Go west till you reach the marina with yachts and shipping boats."

We follow his instructions and stop where he said to. I turn and raise a eyebrow at him.

He points to the cave a hundred feet from the waterline in the mountain.

"There, their in there, five guards." he says.

"Thank you Riley. Demetri now, please kill him." I smile bearing my teeth.

"No! You promised!" then his screams cut him off.

"I never promised anything." I then jump to the cave entrance's.

Going into the cave two vampire's leap at me, i throw them out the entrance way and into the water, suddenly another three jump out and attack, i rip two of their heads off the the third i let Felix deal with.

"Victoria, dear Victoria, come out, come out where ever you are." I taunt.

A female walks out with flaming red hair and glares.

"What is this, you dare come on my land, kill my coven, for no reason, i have not broken no law." she hisses.

"Dear Victoria, but you have, you stole something of the Volutri, the girl, Isabella Swan. For that you will be put in prison for two thousand years but for the creation of a illegal newborn army it is death." I shrug. "Felix, Demetri you deal with her Jane, you come with me."

When we reach the end of the cave, a human girl with long brown hair with light highlights lay's curled, bloody and shaking, she looks up and i gasp. She has warm chocolate eyes set in the perfect heart shaped face, marred with bruises.

 **an: thanks for all the reviews here is chapter two! Rights go to SM**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys sorry for the long time in between the updates,with Christmas and new years, i got caught up but also my great uncle past away, so i have been with family...**

 **Another side note to Debbie Hicks, it would be GREAT if you stopped trying to promote your own story within MY story** ' **s review, i find it quite offensive that you would do that, if you want your own fanfic, make a account and do it yourself, stop trying to slam mine and try to get me to change my story, i will write it the way i want to and yes if readers have ideas that FOLLOW the story line then yes, i will take that idea and place it within the story somehow...**

 **Oh and BTW the story is Bella and caius pairing not Bella and Felix get your facts right love.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the rant, i find it rude and disrespectful, here's the update :)**

 **BELLA P.O.V.**

The vampire leans over me and licks his lips, seeming to enjoy my heart beating rapidly.

"My mistress has business with you, so i can't yet you, yet. But i will and i will enjoy every drop of your sweet blood." He cooed.

I close my eyes and take a shaky breath. "Please, don't, you can go, make a better life for yourself, just please, leave me alone, my dad needs me."

"Sorry love, but no can do, what mistress wants mistress gets." he wickedly smiles and roughly grabs me.

I scream and thrash around in his arms. He hits me in the head and suddenly the world goes black.

After a while of this blackness, voices start talking faintly in the background and i can feel my heavy eyelids, trying to open, very slowly i peel my eyed open, only to be met with a very faint light in the far corner of what looked like to be a cave.

"Riley love, i know you want her, you can have her once i am done with her. Her mate killed mine, now i will kill his and make him pay for what he took, but i still love you, my dear Riley, you hold the key to my heart now." a sickly sweet voice says.

"She's awake, my Victoria..." then a silence follows and skin attacking skin.

I shiver at the thought of anyone kissing Victoria, footsteps approach and round the corner, i look up to see her bright flaming hair, approaching me, she is smirking and squats down to my level.

"Well, hello again my precious Bella, where are the Cullens, i thought you were their little pet. Get sick of you and move on? Did they finally get killed? Or let me guess Edward isn't really your mate." she cunningly says.

"Piss off." I spit, suddenly angry and confident.

"What a foul mouth you have. I think i'll have to put a little scar across it." she picks a pocket knife up and cuts from my right upper lip across the my left lower lip.

"No one is going to want to kiss you now."she giggles. "Now lets mar that perfect skin of yours some more."

She rips my shirt off and stabs the dagger into my stomach twice and laughs.

"Scream for Edward ,Bella, scream for him to save you, even though he won't" Victoria taunts.

"Never." I hiss in pain, closing my eyes.

She starts dragging the knife across my skin, soon enough blood loss takes play and i am back into the blackness. When i wake up a commotion is going on further down the cave, i look up to see a blonde haired man in a dark black cloak is standing at the entrance, i recognize him as the third king.

"Caius." then i black out again.

 **CAUIS P.O.V.**

The girl whispers my name and then passes out again, even bloody and injured she is an angel, my angel. Wait what? Never mind, i stalk over and pick her up. Jane and the others stand waiting at the entrance.

"I don't think she is going to live unless we change her, the nearest hospital is in forks and she has lost far to much blood for us to risk going to a hospital and exposing ourselves. I say we let her die." Jane says.

"NO! SHE WILL LIVE!" I howl.

Jane's eyes widen. "Oh. Forks hospital it is."

With that we all bolt in the direction of the hospital. When we reach it, we take our cloaks off and run in.

"Help! I need a doctor, please help, my fiance." I scream.

A doctor rushes over and calls a bed over, taking her away for surgery.

After two long hours, a doctor comes out and shakes my hand.

"Well sir, your fiance is doing very well, all stitched up and is in a private room as requested, she should be waking up any minute, if you and your family would like to go see her." The doctor says and gives us her room number before walking away.

"Follow." i calmly say and jog, human pace, to her room.

Once we are inside, i indeed see her about to wake up and she has a blood bag hooked to her, trying to pump more blood into her sweet smelling bloodstream. I turn to Jane and she is standing in the doorway.

"Jane, can you please go call Aro and inform him of this mishap, tell him to hold the trial as she is unavailable at the moment" I demand her.

She nods and disappears out into the hallway, a little ways away. I turn when i hear the brats heartbeat start to pickup in speed, her doe brown eyes are wide open and staring me right in the eye, i can't take my eyes off her, even when she broke her gaze and looked down at the floor. Mate...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, i** ' **m back with another chapter, as you guys know this is a adopted story and i was going to follow the first few chapters on the original but as you can tell i have sort of changed that because well... I want to cut out the unnecessary parts and make sure it has more detail less drabble.**

 **Honestly a big thanks to the reviewers, i love your feedback and it wants me to keep going. To the reviewer who was worried i'd suddenly stop, i won't. It might take a while to upload because i'm in my last year of high school but i will keep going.**

 **So back to our story Never Expected This...**

 **Bella P.O.V.**

I feel blackness. That's all i can describe, honestly i don't know where i am, who i'm with and what happened. I feel the pain and the burning of the medicine, trying to numb me, my limbs feel limp and weak like i have been thrown over a cliff too many times to count.

Soon that blackness has voices three males and one female, talking too fast for me to understand. The female sounds younger and more bitter then the others. I start to catch phrases of their words,then that turns to feeling warmth on my eyes.

"She's still unconscious, it's been four days Caius. Can't we just leave her here and go home." the girl whines.

"Jane, shut up. Your little girl act is not going to make me change my mind. I am your master not the other way, Aro may have a soft spot for you and your brother but that still means nothing to me." A males voice snarls.

"Caius, Jane enough. I think she is waking, my beat is she can hear us right now." another male joined in.

My eyes open and my vision is blurry like an old fashioned television. Thankfully it clears away and i can focus on the people in the small room. Gasping, i force my limp arms to pull a cover over my head in fright, Caius, now i know why it sounded familiar, he was one of the three brothers. The angry, merciless one.

One of them gently pulls the blanket off, despite my weak attempts to keep it on. Caius hovers over me, his face is long with a sharp, strong jaw line. His shoulder length shaggy brown hair **( A/N: I have changed his hair color for the story due to them all being real brothers when human, to me he stood out too much with blonde hair, review if you want me to change it back.)** and finally his red ruby red eyes, which captivated me, instead of frightening me.

"Hello Isabella." his thick Italian accent makes it roll beautifully off his tongue, making me not wanting to correct him.

"It's Bella, but i don't mind either one." i shyly admit.

"Bella it is, my dear, the name suits you because you are beautiful." he smiles.

I frown "Aren't you meant to be the merciless brother, why am i not dead?"

"Dear Bella, i could not kill you if i tired." he smile softly, stroking my cheek. "It's good to see you awake, my love."

My heart skips a beat when his hand touches my skin and i blush. "Why can you not kill me?"

"Because your my true mate. Edward well you to him were merely his singer. His false mate as we call it." he shrugs.

"Edward... Please do not talk about him, i hate him, he ruined me. If i could i would kill him with my own bare hands and light him on fire watching him turn into ash." i growl.

Caius's face turns from one of kindness to one of shock and anger. "Why? What did that monster do to you."

 **Caius P.O.V.**

Anger fills me as she finishes talking "Why?What did that monster do to you?"

She flinches and then relaxes. I soften my face and hand her hand.

"I'm sorry Bella, forgive me. I am very protective of you now, it is still strange to me as well." I explain my sudden anger.

She smiles "It's fine, you don't have to explain. He left me in the woods, told me he was moving and that he never loved, saying i was a mere experiment."

I growl softly, so she can't hear. Suddenly the door opens and the doctor comes in.

"Oh hello Isabella, now i am your doctor. You had a concussion, claw marks on your stomach and arms and a fractured shoulder." the doctor tells her, he checks a brain scan and her eyes.

"Looks like your clear with the head trauma, so you are good to leave with your fiance. He and his family have been very concerned over your well being, we will allow him to discharge you and you can be on your way." The doctor smiles and asks me to follow him.

We reach the nurses desk and he pulls a clipboard out and asks me to sign it, so i do. He also hands me a script and tells me to come back if it gets back to the room, i see Felix helping Bella back out of the bathroom and Jane holding her bag.

"We're good to go, Demetri call the plane to take off in an hour. Then go clear the database of us all, Felix come with me, Jane go get Bella a thick blanket, food, drinks, entertainment and clothing. Meet us back at the hanger in fifty minutes." I order them.

Both nod and disappear out the door. I take Bella from Felix while he grabs the bag Jane left behind, we leave the hospital,Bella in my arms who has fallen back asleep. Felix frowns and i stop and raise an eyebrow.

"What about her father." he asks.

"Tell him that Bella was kidnapped then killed, DNA proved it was her because she was identifiable and that we are sorry for his loss... Tell him she died instantly and painless, also set up a closet casket funeral saying her body cannot be legally shown." I sigh.

"She'll be broken that she can never see him or her mother again." Felix mummers as we stop in Seattle.

"I know but she'll be safe and alive, she can change into one of us and be with me forever." I grin softly.

"You're a changed man. Hopefully it says that way." Felix says before disappearing back into the Forrest.

 **A/N: So that's another chapter done! Love it? Hate? Please review, i want to at least reach twenty reviews before i post another chapter, it's only four so it won't be that hard, feed back is nice and i'd love some ideas that go along with the story line :)**

 **Have a great day/night :) Nikitatheowl9812**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys so i didn't get 20 reviews but oh well... I know last chapter seemed rushed and unrealistic with the way Caius acted, this was told to me by Nikitalover, just so readers know, i had PLANNED that to happen because this chapter was going to be Caius finally realizing he was being a fool and needed to keep his reputation up, anyways you'll see in the chapter...**

 **Bella P.O.V.**

I wake up in a comfortable chair, after falling back asleep. I soon realize that it's a planes chair, i'm by myself in the area where i am sitting. A curtain separates my view of what is in the next section. Why the hell am i here. Did they seriously just kidnap me, for a trial against Edward. He left me in the woods and made me suffer, but even then i still love him not enough to defend him, but i still love him.

Caius seemed sweet and is my true mate, but honestly i'm not truly ready for another relationship. It's too soon and too painful. The curtain rips across and reveals Caius, he is glaring at me.

"Finally you're awake." he coldly says.

Wait. Coldly? Where is the warm Caius i met. "Yes i am."

"Good. Now when we get to Volutri you must have utter most respect as there is a strict protocol in our land, before i was acting strangely, i don't know what went over me, so forget it, understood? Your father thinks you were kidnapped and were found dead, we have shown him the DNA results as your 'body' was no longer recognizable due to burns and what not. So pick a new name, new cover, etc. You have until we land, our servant will bring, food and drink to you whenever you please." He huffs "Now that is out of the way, i better get back to the front."

He turns and closes the curtain. I stare in shock and realize i can't see my father anymore, my mother, friends, no one. I'm dead to them now. Salty tears escape down my face as i sob into my hands, stupid Edward Cullen and his no good family. I could be normal, be happy with Jake, instead i was dragged into this world of vampires, wolfs and their rules.

The host places a meal and water in front of me, telling me Caius requested i eat everything, knowing i wouldn't ask for anything. So glumly i eat the food, not tasting it and drink half the water, the servant takes the tray away and replaces it with desserts,i eat that too, feeling some happiness as i do so.

A ringing sound causes me to snap out of my grieve, realizing it is my phone, i take it out and look at the number. Alice Cullen. I answer it and place the phone to my ear.

"Bella? Bella? Bella is that you?" she rattles.

"Bella is dead Alice, that girl you knew is gone." i respond.

"Bella, what do you mean, your not dead, i know it's you... Look never mind. Edward is at the Volutri Castle, i need you to let me come get you and help save him. You may be the only one to help him." she begs.

"Why should i? Anyways i'm not in Forks. I'm dead to everyone there." I sneer.

"Bella, he's your mate, you love him,he needs you and where the hell are you then, i'll come get you. What do you mean dead?" she demands.

"He's not my mate, i do not love him. If he loved me, he would not of left me, it would of been impossible for him to leave. I am simply his singer not mate, in all honesty i couldn't give two damns about him and his bloody wants of wanting to die, let him. I am dead because the Volutri told my dad that, so yes Bella is dead. I also am heading to Italy, please don't try to contact me again. I honestly could not give to damns about you and you gutless Cullens." I hang up and sigh in relief.

Caius comes in and raises an eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear it. Can you destroy this." I hand him my phone, i remember charlie and Renee numbers of by heart.

He takes it in his hands and twist it, turning it into dust. "Very well, thank you for eating all the food, Aro would of killed me if you arrived unfed."

"Oh and Caius, it's Renesmme Carlie Lorenz now. **(A/N: Thought it would suit since Renesmme won't be in this story but there maybe another ))** I was born in Spain, i have no siblings, parents are both dead, no other family left. I love piano, reading, speak many different tongues and i'm engaged." I smirk.

"Engaged to who?" he rolls his eyes.

I smirk bravely "You".

 **Caius P.O.V.**

I felt like a fish out of water being this lovey dovey person. Much to Jane's annoyance i reverted back to my cold self, acting like i did not care . I heard her wake up, allowing her to get past that blurry stage of her vision before ripping the curtain open.

"Finally you're awake." I coldly as possible say.

She frowns before replying "Yes i am."

"Good. Now when we get to Volutri you must have utter most respect as there is a strict protocol in our land, before i was acting strangely, i don't know what went over me, so forget it, understood? Your father thinks you were kidnapped and were found dead, we have shown him the DNA results as your 'body' was no longer recognizable due to burns and what not. So pick a new name, new cover, etc. You have until we land, our servant will bring, food and drink to you whenever you please." I huffs "Now that is out of the way, i better get back to the front."

I leave the back area of the jet and sit down, picking up the scroll i was reading. Jane inflicts pain on me and i yelp.

Turning to glare, she drops it. "She's in there crying and yet you do not care, how bad of a mate are you, i know you are scared of the lovey dovey stuff but honestly get over it. It's better when your not closed of and unhappy. "

I sigh and close my eyes, pinching my nose "I know Jane but i never wanted a mate, if i did, i at least wanted a vampire not some fragile little human who is scared my another. So back off would you."

She slumps in her chair and finally gives up. The servant twenty minutes later goes in with a tray of food and comes out an hour later, it being empty before returning behind the curtain with dessert. He leaves the room suddenly when a phone starts ringing. I check to see if it mine but find out that it is not, suddenly Bella presses a button on her phone.

"Bella? Bella? Bella is that you?" a young female rattles.

"Bella is dead Alice, that girl you knew is gone." Bella responds

I frown at what she says, not expecting her to accept it.

"Bella, what do you mean, your not dead, i know it's you... Look never mind. Edward is at the Volutri Castle, i need you to let me come get you and help save him. You may be the only one to help him." this Alice begs.

"Why should i? Anyways i'm not in Forks. I'm dead to everyone there." she sneers back.

"Bella, he's your mate, you love him,he needs you and where the hell are you then, i'll come get you. What do you mean dead?" Alice demands.

"He's not my mate, i do not love him. If he loved me, he would not of left me, it would of been impossible for him to leave. I am simply his singer not mate, in all honesty i couldn't give two damns about him and his bloody wants of wanting to die, let him. I am dead because the Volutri told my dad that, so yes Bella is dead. I also am heading to Italy, please don't try to contact me again. I honestly could not give to damns about you and you gutless Cullens." Bella hangs up and sighs in relief.

I go behind the curtain and raises an eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear it. Can you destroy this." She hands me her phone, without hesitating.

Taking it in my hands, i then twist it, turning it into dust. "Very well, thank you for eating all the food, Aro would of killed me if you arrived unfed."

Turning the leave the room, she clears her throat. So i turn back around and gesture for her to speak

"Oh and Caius, it's Renesmme Carlie Lorenz now. I was born in Spain, i have no siblings, parents are both dead, no other family left. I love piano, reading, speak many different tongues and i'm engaged." she smirk.

"Engaged to who?" I rolls my eyes.

She smirk bravely "You".

Well fuck. "No, i am not engaged to you."

"Why not? You said to make up a cover and you gave no rules so it's your own fault, my friend." she shrugs.

I clench my fist and let out a loud growl. "Fine, on one condition, no kissing or anything sexual. It is to be purely for a cover when other vampires apart from the kings, servants and Volutri guard are around."

"No kissing? Really? Fine then." she grins in victory.

"I'll be back. In an hour, i have some phone calls to make." i huff and walk back through the curtain.

Jane raises a eyebrow in questioning.

"I had no choice." i grumble.

"You could of said no." Demetri shrugs.

"She's my mate, i couldn't say no.. Grrrrr." i growl again.

"Looks like your getting a divorce my friend." Felix chuckles "Thank god too, you and Athenadora are horrible together."

I glare and pick up my phone, calling Athena's number.

"Hello Baby, how are you? Missing me?" she giggles.

"No not really. Athena i have some news." i blankly say.

"What is it Caius?" she worriedly says.

"You know when we got married and we said if we found our true mate we would split." i start.

"You want a divorce. Please don't tell me it is that Bella girl, i'm so much better then her baby, don't leave me for that brat." she whines.

"I am leaving you and yes it is Bella, who now is technically Renesmme. We're engaged, so to speak, for her cover." i explain.

"YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR HER COVER STORY!" She screams.

"Calm down. Yes i am, the papers will be to you within the hour, i expect your things you of my room and in the guard rooms by the time i am back, not a single trace of you left. See you when i get home." I hang up and dial Aro's number.

"Hello Brother, finally using new age technology." Aro happily chirps.

"Sadly, yes. I need you to draw up divorce papers, clamining that Athena gets only 5% of what is mine in money, as that was what was promised when we wed. I also need you to make sure Athena is out of my chamber suite by morning and it is cleaned, you know my signature for the papers, if not just stamp it on there, i want it settled by the time i'm home." I request.

"Of course brother, i assume it is because you found your mate?" he asks.

"Yes i have, the brat is my mate. Her name is now Renesmme Carlie Lorenz, can you make sure fake ID's are made and get the girls to go shopping to get her clothing 10DD in bra ND 10 in underwear, clothing is also ten, but skinny jeans a 8. Her shoe size is seven. She suits, blues and violets, reds and blacks and soft greens." I also ask.

"Of course, they have already left, see you in seven hours brother." Aro says in a dismissive tone.

"See you then Brother." I hang up.

 **A/N: Hey guys soooo i made this chapter extra long, the normal length of two chapters, to make up for the not updating, still going to try for once a week but it may be every two weeks.**

 **Review and follow please! I would LOVE to get to twenty three reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Bella P.O.V.**

I felt guilty but then I didn't. He ripped my life away, so I ripped his away. I sigh and curl up in a ball, watching a movie playing on the flat-screen television. After a hour or two the pilots voice comes over the speakers.

"Dear Passengers, we have to land for two hours, so we can refill, please make sure your seat beats are on, we are descending in two minutes." The males voice cuts off.

I strap myself in and stare out the window, it's dark outside, so the city lights beam brightly from the air. As promised we descend within two minutes, only taking another ten to land safely and to be docked. The certain opens to reveal a girl with blonde hair and bright red eyes.

"Hello Bella, I'm jane." She smiles, revealing her fangs.

"Hello." I say, frowning.

"Caius wants to stay here, so how about we go do something about your appearance? Since you are dead, well, to law." She winks.

"Sure." I smile and get up, not wanting to upset her.

She leads me through the curtain and past Caius, I spare a glance at him before stepping outside of the plane. Cold air hits me and I start to shiver as we walk towards the entrance. Jane must have noticed because we pick up pace and are inside the warm building.

"I forgot how you humans don't adapt to the weather well." She grins. "Let's go get your hair done. I think dark red. It will suit you."

I nod "As long as it's not Victoria red."

We walk into the salon and I'm soon whisked away, blindfolded and getting worked on.

"I'll go get some clothing and things, I'll be back soon." Jane's voice says and light footsteps walk away.

Relaxing into the chair, allowing the hairdresser do her magic. I wake up to shaking of the shoulder. Taking the blindfold off, I gasp, my brown hair is now a deep red, falling in long soft curls. My fringe fans off my face, framing it perfectly, bringing out my brown eyes and creamy pale skin.

"I love it, thank you." I stand up and walk over to Jane, who is paying for the bill, holding ten bags from varies designer shops.

Jane turns and smirks "Knew it, lets go to the bathroom, we have half an hour left."

We race to the nearest bathroom, once there jane starts going through the bags, she first passes me black skinny jeans, a deep blue tight cross halter neck crop top, a leather jacket and six inch black heels.

"Go get changed and throw me your old clothes over the door. Oh also…" she pulls out Victoria secret black lace bra and panties set. "Wear these."

I nod and lock the door of the stall behind me, after taking my clothes off carefully I throw them over the door then put the new ones on, along with the heels. Jane knocks on the door.

"Girl, get out here, I need to do your make up still." Jane growls.

I step out and she nods in approval before sitting me on the counter top and applying a nude lipstick (MAC) and Eyeliner (Chanel), before finishing it with mascara. I get down, trying not to trip and look in the mirror. I look sexy and strong.

"I love it, it suits the new me, perfectly." I smile, a real smile and hug her.

"Let's get back, the planes filled now." Jane says and drags me behind her, while carrying the bags.

The servant is waiting at the bottom step. "Welcome back Miss. Jane and Miss. Renesmee "

We walk up, Jane going first. When I walk in, Felix and Demetri's Jaws drop, literally, Caius is too busy reading a scroll.

"Ah, Caius…" Felix says.

Caius looks up and his eyes widen when he sees me. "Well that is different."

Jane sits, rolling her eyes and pats the spot next her, on the other side of the aisle. I sit down in the seat, crossing one of my legs over the other. Jane pulls a small box out and hands it to me.

"Just to make it believable." She winks.

I open the lid, a rose gold ring with a huge diamond in the centre with dozens of smaller diamonds incrusted into the band. "Oh wow, it's so beautiful."

Taking it out I see a small engraving with the letter 'V' on it.

"It stands for Volturi. Your apart of our family now." Jane smiles. "Put it on!"

I slide it onto my ring finger and hold it out to admire it. "It's gorgeous!"

"Glad you like it, I thought something simple would be better, but you know, bigger the bigger." Jane says.

The plane starts to head for the runway, so I put my seatbelt on. For the rest of the flight Jane and I talk happily, getting to know each other.

 **A/N: So guys, sorry about it being a few days late, family issues… Anyways I am thinking of changing the name of the story seen as the other adopter of the story has decided to start her fanfic, to be honest I can't see the difference yet, so let's wait and see…. Hopefully she or he reads this one so it doesn't cross over. Anyways vote in reviews on the top five names I've picked to change it too** **J**

 **The First Volutri Queen**

 **Never expected him**

 **The kings true mate**

 **Melting the Kings Heart**

 **My fear, my love, my king**

 **And just for another bonus option**

 **The unexpected twist**

 **PLEASE VOTE and thank you for your feedback and your love xoxoxo**

 **Nikitatheowl9812**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **Hello my lovelies, here is chapter seven! so as you can tell the story is now not Never Expected ThisNETit is now Melting the Kings Heart (MKH)... hope you like the next chapter and lucky you guys i'm ahead and have the next update already done :)**

 **xoxoxo**

 **Bella P.O.V.**

During the plane ride, I get to know Jane very well. Even more so then I knew Alice, she loved shopping to an extent and hated spoiled brats. Her and I actually have a lot in common, which is surprising. Once the plane lands, she takes my hand and drags me outside.

A man whose all black and long with pale skin and red eyed along with a taller man with red eyes and dark brown hair standing next to him.

"Hello and welcome back darling." The black haired man says in a thick Italian accent.

"Hello Father." Jane smiles and hugs him.

"Ah this must be Isabella?" he asks.

"Yes I am, but I go by Renesmme now and your name is?" I ask with a smile.

"Aro my dear, your mate's elder brother and this is the middle child Marcus, we are the other two kings." He extends his hand for me to shake.

I shake it and smile "Pleasure to meet you Aro and Marcus."

'The pleasure is ours, please let's get this trial underway." Marcus says.

Jane takes my hand and leads me to a black tinted window car, allowing me to slide in the middle seat. She sits to my right and the door opens and Caius sits to my left. Felix and the driver get in and then we are off towards the castle in the distance.

Once we reach a hidden garage, we get out and into the dark room, well, for me anyway. Caius wraps an arm around my waist and guides me, we go through a series of halls, then suddenly I can see light flickering at the end of the hallway, once we reach it, it seems to be a reception on some sort, we turn right and head towards a huge set of wooden doors.

They open up to a huge open room, at the back wall there are three thrones on a stage and there is sitting to the sides of the stage facing the front door. The rest of the space is empty, it's easily the size of Charlie's whole house. Caius lets go of my waist and shrugs his cloak back on then passes me one to place on as well.

It feels heavy but it isn't enough to weigh me done. Jane then places a necklace on a chain over my head that has the Volutri crest.

"Okay, Edward is on his way, Bella you have to stand to the right side of Caius, as his mate." Aro tells me.

I nod and start getting worried. What if I see him and realise I still love him, if I still want him?

"You'll be fine." Aro says, as if he can read my mind.

I walk up the stairs and stand to the right of Caius, watching the wooden doors. Caius takes my hand and places it on this shoulder and rubs it, trying to soothe me. The doors open and Edward walks in.

I gulp and take him in, same old Edward but I surprisingly feel no love just hatred. His head snaps up and his eyes scan the room.

He growls "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Aro smirks.

"Bella, where is MY Bella!" he yells.

I flinch at 'My Bella' but keep my stone hard face. He looks over towards Caius and he frowns when he sees me.

"She's human." Edward says confused.

"Yes, she is my mate. I will be turning her soon." Caius says in a monotone voice.

Edward's eyes harden then go wide. "Bella…."

I shift uncomfortably and I bite my bottom lip as he stares at me. I glance down at Caius, he raises a eyebrow, questioning if there was any spark, I shake my head and kiss his cheek. A snarl rips through the room and I turn to see Edward being held back by Felix and Alec.

I smirk and slowly but confidently with my head held high, walk towards him. "Hello Edward."

Then suddenly the doors fly open and the rest of the Cullen's stop ten meters away. Alice is confused and so is Carlisle, I remove my hood to reveal my face. Alice whispers my name and her heart drops.

"Nice for you to join us Cullen." I coldly say and turn to Edward as I stop a meter in front of him.

"Miss me Eddie? I certainly didn't." I smile and look over at the Kings.

Caius is amused, Marcus is trying to hide his laughter and Aro is grinning like a mad man. I turn my head back and sigh.

"It's sad, really, because the jokes on you, my friend. I hate you Cullen's, even Esme, who was such a mother figure to me but now? Your nothing but a fake. Now here I am at the top of the chain, the mate to a King, I'm untouchable and I have power but then again, I'm still old me just the new version. You can call me Renesmme." I inform them then gracefully walk back over to Caius's side.

"Now that the introductions are done, shall we start the trial for the Cullen Clan." Aro says, a mummer of yes's goes through the room.

"Excellent. First Witness formerly Bella Swan, now Renesmme." Aro says.

The Cullens and Edward are taken to the far left of the room and a chair is placed in the centre of the room. Caius walks me to it before sitting back down.

"Please state your full former name." Aro's voice booms.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I say.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and only the truth." He says.

"I swear." I repeat, he then stands and walks towards me.

"When did you first meet the Cullen's?" he questions.

"March seventh 2014, I first saw the Cullen's and meet Edward but it wasn't till April twentieth that I meet the others." I truthfully tell him.

"When did you discover what they were?" he asks.

"April fifth." I state.

"How long did you know the Cullen's after that point?" Aro pressures.

"A year and then they left five months ago, trying to make me have a human life, while still knowing of their world." I barely say.

"Anything else we should know?" Aro asks softly.

"They exposed me their history and world within two days, trusted me not to say anything. They also exposed other vampires to me and let me know of their existence. They had planned not to change me and for me to stay human and keep me around." I finish and finally look over at the Cullen's.

They looked betrayed, Carlisle is fuming and Edward is glaring at me.

"One last question, what do you now feel for the Cullen's" Aro smirks.

"I have no feelings towards them, apart from a civil bond." I reply.

"Thank you, you may step down." Aro floats back to his throne.

I stand and walk over to the stairs just as Caius holds his hand out to walk me up them before he sits down again.

Aro stares at the Cullen's, his mind churning. "Esme, Carlisle and Alice step forward."

They step forward and Aro holds his hand out "Alice first."

Alice steps forward and takes his hand, then there is silence for a few moments before she steps back, then Carlisle and finally Esme. Once their done, Aro hums.

"Renesmme can you escort our friends to the reception room and wait with them while we dicusss our decision, Jane will come get you when we are done." Aro says.

"Of course Aro. Follow me." I say and glide down the stairs and towards the doors.

The doors open and I lead the way to the reception, once we reach it, I sit down in the only arm chair, the Cullen's fill the loveseats.

"Would you like a drink Miss. Renesmme?" the receptionist asks.

"Yes please, a bailey's Irish cream chocolate cocktail." I demand and turn back to the cullen's.

"Why?" Edward asks.

"Why what?" I roll my eyes.

"Why are you siding with them, you are my mate." Edward sneers.

"I'm not your mate Edward. Caius is my mate, of course I'll pick him over you." I dumbly say.

"He's a heartless monster Bella! He will kill you, drink your blood and drain you, he would enjoy it." Edward growls and suddenly yanks me up by my wrist.

"Ow! Edward let go!" I scream.

He tugs harder and slaps me. I scream and he lets go of my wrist, I whimper and place a hand where he slapped me.

"Caius!" I scream and start running down the long hall.

Edward races after me and tackles me to the ground, I hear brokens breaking as I land on the floor, I let out a scream. Suddenly I hear the doors slam open and Edwards weight being lifted off of me. I force myself up shakily and look over to see Caius holding Edward by his neck against the wall, snarling. An arm wraps around me and lifts me into their arms, I look to the face and see Aro carrying me toward the wooden doors then all I see is blackness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for the support I love it, so as a thank you, I decided to place up the next chapter :) Hopefully you enjoy it xoxo**

 **Nikkitheowl9812**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Edward's P.O.V. (SURPRISE!)**

I was furious, that little bitch of a human sided with them. She was mine, I don't care if her mate is that heartless asshole. I will have her, one way or another, she will end up in my arms, under my control.

Currently I'm stuck in a jail cell, bellow the ground, so there is no hope of me getting out, since everything is vampire proof. The guards are whispering about what I did to that selfish bitch, saying how I should be killed for my actions. But I know that she won't let me, she still loves me somehow.

I'm coming my sweet little Bella, I'm going to show you what love really is again.

 **Caius P.O.V.**

Two weeks, two weeks of pure hell. If I hadn't of let her go with them by herself, she would be fine. I wanted to kill that bastard but I needed to be with her, no I had to be there. I have not opened my door to anyone but the doctor and have not talked to anyone, hell, I haven't even eaten. I'm just glad my ex-wife hasn't come to pester me, most likely because Aro ordered her to stay away.

Bella's heartbeat, beats in a steady rhythm, it's my only comfort, knowing she is still fighting. God, I should have opened myself to her, instead of shutting her out. I feel lost without her, i-

I hear a sharp breath and look up, Bella's eyes are wide open. She is staring at me with a frown.

"Bella." I whisper and stroke her face.

Most of her wounds had healed, her am was the only thing not healed but only because it was broken. "What happened?"

"Edward attacked you, I came and took him away into the cell while Aro took you and got a doctor." I explain. "I am so sorry my love."

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know he was going to do this." She whispers her voice harsh "Water."

I race out of the room and get a jug of water, a glass and a straw then return in less than twenty seconds. Once she's had something to drink, I call the doctor and he says to take the IV off and she will be fine. So I carefully take it off and place a bandage over it.

I help her get out of bed and walk her to the bathroom.

"Can I get some clothes please?" she asks softly.

"Of course." I grin and speed over to the closet, take out a black floating sundress and flats with a cloak, seeing as it's chilly today.

I pass them to her through the door as she tries to change.

"Um, Caius.. can you help me change?" her soft silky voice asks.

"Sure, I swear I won't look." I comfort her.

I go in, clasp her bra and slip her dress over her head and tie the cloack around her neck. "There you go."

She smiles "Thank you, can we go for a walk?"

"I guess so." I sigh and give in.

 **Bella P.O.V.**

Caius leads me out the hallway and down to a door, he opens it and it takes us to a outside garden greenroom, a large oak tree sits in the centre with a small river running past it on. Wild flowers are planted everywhere in the grass. It's more beautiful than the meadow, I smile and squeal.

"I love it." I happily say and skip over to the oak tree, towing Caius behind me, we sit down. I sit between his legs and lean back on his chest.

"I'm sorry." He says suddenly "I shouldn't of shut you off, I realise now how much of a moron I was. Please forgive me."

"I was never mad, a little hurt but not mad. I'll forgive you this time." I sigh.

I feel a kiss on my head and his arms wrap around me. I realise what he's wearing is casual slacks and a button down dark blue shirt with black Italian leather shoes. It's sort of hot… We must have been outside for a while because the door opens and suddenly Jane is standing in front of us.

"Why was I not informed that you had woken up and where is your engagement ring!?" Jane glares.

"Wow, hi Bella, are you okay? Do you feel sore?" I joke. "It's my fault, I demanded for him to take me for a walk and I have no clue."

"I took her ring; I want to do this the right way." Caius admits.

"Well it only took are nearly dying for you to realise, Jesus!" Jane huffs.

I laugh softly and unwrap his arms from around me, letting Jane help me stand, since I only had one arm. She hugs me gently and kisses my cheek.

"Aro wants to see you." Jane winks.

"Okay, meet you there?" I suggest.

"Sure thing darl, see ya in a few." Then she leaves.

Caius takes my hand and leads me to the throne room, when we walk in I see Aro happily standing there along with a beautiful woman with flowing black hair and red eyes, her face is a motherly one.

"My beautiful little Renesmme, it's nice to see you up and walking." Aro smiles softly.

"Same for me, I hated the blackness, Jane said you needed to see me?" I ponder.

"Ah! Yes, my dear, My lovely wife and I were wondering if you would do us the honour of adopting you." Aro beams.

I stare at shock. "You want to adopt me?"

"Yes my dear." Aro smiles.

"I-I need a minute…" then I ran away….

 **DUN DUN DUN….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Bella P.O.V.**

I avoided the throne room and Aro in general, that was two months ago, I felt hurt that they could just rip my family away and replace them with the two of them. I understand that it is a nice gesture and they were trying to open to me but I couldn't help but feel the pain of losing my dad and mom. Even though they lost me.

Caius has been understanding and nothing but supportive. He makes sure I eat and sleep, get showered, everything, when he leaves to go feed or go to a meeting, he makes sure it's okay with me and then returns straight after. Jane has been a few times trying to cheer me up but has failed. Looking up at the ceiling I sigh and sit up. The doors open to reveal Caius.

"Aro gave me permission to visit your parents, from a distance, of course, so you can get closer. We all also make sure to check up on them every birthday, every event and we have course will pay for their funerals and let you attend." Caius blurts out.

I stare in shock but feel a smile creep up on my face. "Really?"

"Yes really. You may even be able to pass off as Renesmme and tell them you were held captive with them, please just please, don't hate us." Caius begs and holds my hands.

"I don't hate you all, I'm hurt that you would suggest such a thing so soon." I whisper "Can we please go see Aro."

"Of course love." Caius smiles brightly.

He leads me down to the throne room and enters, a group of vampires are standing in the centre of the room, they turn and look towards us, those damn Cullen's.

"Bella!" Alice smiles.

I ignore her and go sit on Caius's lap. "Continue your conversation."

"So what is it you want Carlisle?" Aro asks.

"Our son, Edward. Please my friend, we are lost without him. We swear to leave you all and never return." Carlisle begs.

"How can you promise that Edward will not attack our dear Renesmme." Aro demands.

"We don't." Esme mummers.

Aro pauses and thinks for a moment. "No. We shall only release Edward until Bella is no longer in harm's way. His punishment is to stay locked in till Bella reaches one hundred and eighteen years old, in Vampire Age."

"One hundred years!" Esme cries out.

I roll my eyes "Make it two hundred and make sure he only gets feed once every two months and only enough to sustain him."

Aro grins "Very well we shall add your punishment too. Three hundred years and limited access to blood."

"Bella, take that back! You love Edward! Do not portray us!" Alice screams.

"I don't care Alice, if any Cullen is willing to join us please step forth but warning I will have Aro make sure that your intentions are for good reason." I shrug.

Rosalie and Emmett step forth. "We accept, the Cullen's aren't our style and anyways if what Edward did was acceptable then we want none of it. Bella is my little sister more than any of you."

Aro smiles. "Very well, let me have your hands."

After a few moments Aro steps away and smiles. "Yes they may stay."

I squeal and run over, throwing my arms around them. I never hated them only the others. Emmett bear hugs me and Rosalie grins. Passing them a cloak, they happily accept it and place it on.

"You have declared war." Carlisle hisses.

"War that we shall win. Do you honestly think Alice will save you." Marcus grins.

"She can see the future." Carlisle snaps.

"Fragments of the future and they aren't set. She is all but worthless." Marcus chuckles.

The four Cullen's glare and storm out of the room, slamming the door.

"Well that was interesting." I say.

A chorus of laughs follow my remark. Aro comes and kneels to my height.

"I am so sorry my dear, I did not wish the upset you." He says.

I smile "It's okay, I want to go ahead with the adoption."

Sulpicia walks in and grins. "Oh my! I finally have a daughter!"

She pulls me into a hug and kisses my cheek.

"Let's get it started then. " Aro grins and brings over a table with a bowl, dagger and paper and a black pen.

I step down and stand on one side, then Aro and Sulpicia stand on the other. They cut their palms and tip blood into the bowl before cleaning it and handing it to me. I take the knife and cut my palm then let my blood drip into the bowl. Aro drops some clear liquid into the blood mixture and it forms the Volturi Crest and the swan Crest forming it into one.

Aro then signs the paper and Sulpicia then signs it.

"For it to be sealed you must use the name your parents gave you and finish it with our last name." Aro explains.

I take the pen and write, Isabella Marie Swan Volutri. The sign the line beneath it. The bowl of blood then turns into a waxy seal and it is placed on the adoption certificate.

"Welcome to my family, my love." Aro smiles and offers his hand.

I take it and grin "Thanks Dad."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Sorry I know, it's been longer then normal, but my computer kept deleting parts of this chapter so I had to rewrite it then get my computer fixed but without further ado here is the next chapter.**

 **Bella P.O.V.**

I am so excited that I am actually bouncing in my seat on the plane. Rosalie and Emmett are laughing at me while Caius is smiling. Today I get to go see my mom, not she would know it's me but still. I am posing as Emmett's little sister that had been kidnapped for five years, explaining why they were here and Caius is my boyfriend. It's raining, which is different to the normally ever sunny Phoenix.

"When are we going to see her." I ask as we walk towards the car.

"We'll take our things to the hotel and then let you freshen up then go see her, so in about two hours." Caius answers and opens the passenger door for me before sliding into the driver's side.

"Okay, I guess I can handle another two hours." I grin like a fool and take Caius's hand.

"So recap, Bells is my little sister, who got kidnapped, now I'm her legal guardian. She lives in Italy with us and we are there to support her." Emmett says.

"Yes, Bella, I am so glad you know an Italian accent, otherwise it wouldn't work." Caius chuckles.

I roll my eyes "Whatever."

After half an hour we reach a hotel and check into our room. Victoria's scars are still all over my stomach and back so it helps play role in this. I shower and dress is black skinny jeans and a white blouse with a black fitted blazer, a pair of Jimmy Choo heels and a gold love heart locket with a picture of my dead 'parents'. Walking at Rosalie pushes me into a chair and does my makeup softly but defines my features, she then pulls my hair into a high ponytail that now reaches half-way over my bum, before curling the ends in a loose curl and she puts gold large hoop earrings in my ears.

"Done and if I do say so myself you are looking fine." Rose grins.

"Why thank you, so is it time to go yet?" I ask.

"Yes it is love." Caius smiles and takes my hand when I stand up.

"Rose, can you go get the car." Emmett calls out from the living room.

Rose rolls her eyes "Lucky I love you."

She disappears out the door, leaving us behind. Emmett comes over and ruffles my hair a little winking as he walks past. I turn to Caius and hug him.

"Is it okay to be scared?" I whisper.

"Yes love it is." He mummers and pulls away, placing his hands on my cheeks and strokes my cheek with his thumbs. "It's your mother and you have to act like someone else, it's okay to be scared."

I nod and take a deep breath. "You know I love you, right?"

He smiles "You have not known how long I have waited for you to say that. But just so you know, I love you too."

I smile and go on the tips of my toes, brushing my lips against his before pulling away. Caius then leans down and captures my lips with his. It's a soft, passionate kiss with soon turns to one with lust, a clearing the throat pulls us apart. Emmett is smirking in the doorway.

"Come on love birds. Cars waiting." He says and walks away.

I blush and take Caius's hand, dragging him behind me to the car. Once we reach it, I get in the back with him before Rose starts driving.

"What address is it?" Rose says.

"12 Summerland Lane on the Beachside." I say and bite my bottom lip.

Caius wraps an arm around my shoulders and rubs circles on my upper arm. We drive in silence not saying anything, forty minutes later we are parked in front of a two story large house. Rose and Emmett get out, then Caius does, I get out last after taking a deep breath and steeping out. Rose looks over at me concerned and pulls me into a hug.

"I know how hard it is, I did this too. It was the saddest thing I have ever to do but it gave me release. If it hurts to much just bit your lip four times and we can go. I swear." Rose whispers in my ear.

I nod and give her one last squeeze before letting go and taking Caius's hand. "Let's do this."

We walk to the front door and I press the doorbell button, after a few moments, a female's voice is heard yelling saying 'coming'. Then the door opens, revealing a beautiful caramel haired girl who was around fourteen.

"Hello, can I help you." She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if Renee Dwyer was living here." I smile.

"Yes, I am her daughter." She says.

"I was wondering if I could speak to her, tell her it's about Bella." I shakily say.

The girl's eyes widen and nod "Of course, please go sit in the living room, she'll be down soon, it's to your right."

We go sit in the living room, sitting in the four sitter couch and positioned me to be next to an armchair. Renee walks in with a blank look standing at the doorway. I stand and smile sadly.

"You must be Renee." I chock back the tears.

"Yes I am, who are you?" Renee asks.

"I was captured with your daughter, I'm the one who saw her die." I whisper.

Renee's face goes to one of confusion to one of pure shock and horror.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Omg, I am so sorry for taking so long, our internet s playing up! Anyways thank you for the follows over one hundred in ten chapters! Over 10,000 views and this story is even been placed in a community read on fanfiction called Twilight delights, so thank you all so much for the positive feedback!**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Bella P.O.V.**

Renee soon recovers and walks over, kneeling in front of me. She strokes my face as a single tear rolls down her face.

"You poor thing, it must have been terrible." She whispers.

I nod. "It was, but I'm safe now, all because of Bella"

Renee smiles softly "My Bella was always a selfless little girl and would protect those around her before herself. How, did you met her?"

"We shared a cell room, it was in a proustite warehouse. I had been there for three weeks already when she showed up. We become friends quickly, with our common interests. After a few days one of the men… raped her, multiple times in front of me, drugged her and left. Another one would come and do the same, this went for hours, until no one came. Stupidly they had left the cell door ajar, I begged her not to, not to leave, to stay in the cell." I Choke up. "That's when… that's when they came back, they saw her trying to escape, and I had followed her. She forced me to run, run until I was far away and safe."

Renee sobs "They killed her. Didn't they?"

I nod, tears now streaming down my face "I turned to look and see if she was following, just as I had turned they shot her in the legs, arms, then slit her throat before shotting her in the head. I kept running, I found an exit and ran down the road where I saw a police station, I had forgotten which way I had come from, and so they contacted my fiancé Caius and my big brother Evan (Emmett) and his wife Rickie (Rosalie)."

Renee stands up. "Can I have a minute?"

I nod and she walks out of the room. Turning to Caius he wraps me into a hug as I sob into his chest. It was harder than I thought, suddenly, I am transferred into more slender but cold arms. Immediately, I recognize as Rose.

"Shhh, its okay, its okay." Rose hushes me, kissing my head.

I cry even harder, letting it all out, a throat clearing makes me look up and see Phil.

"Renee, is too upset to come down, she told me to tell you, thank-you and to please have our number to contact us." He awkwardly says.

"No it's fine, Renesmee is too upset as well, and we should get going." Emmett says, taking out a piece of paper. "Here's our number, call at any time."

We all get up and leave, me leaning heavily on Rose for support. She helps me into the back, before going around to the other side of the car and getting in next to me. The car ride was silent apart from my silent tears. Rose comforted me the whole way home, knowing her being here for me helped a lot, so much, I eventually fell asleep.

 **Edward's P.O.V. (Surprise!)**

I am going mad, the guards, everyone in the entire palace as learnt to place a mind block on their thoughts. It had been months since I had seen the real world. Seen my beautiful Bella, so beautiful I need to punish her for her actions.

She broke my heart when she chose that heartless monster, tearing apart my family, taking Rose and Emmett with her. I need to get out, make her pay, kill her so called mate and lock her away for life. Mine. Forever and always just like we promised. None of this bullshit, I laugh wickedly, the guard glares and tells the guard to cut my supply of blood for two more days.

Growling at him, I weakly haul myself towards the bars only to be thrown back on the cells metal bed. The guard says for two months and I slump.

I will find a way, I have to.

 _No, you won't your weak, your pathetic, a loser and alone for forever, she hates you and will ever love you, you monster, you should be ashamed of yourself._

I internally hiss at my inner demon, growling, attempting to fight the madness.

Suddenly footsteps approach and Aro is standing there, smirking.

"Did you really think I would let you live, young Edward?" he says rolling his vowels.

"No, but I didn't expect to be starved or put in prison, now did I, Asshole!" I shout.

He chuckles "Too bad that you want feel anything for a very long time. It's time for your true punishment, my boy. It's time to face your death. I'm not going to make it easy, it will be unexpected and I will do it within the next week. So watch out."

"No! You swore to imprison me for the time set! You can't kill me!" I beg.

"I never signed a contract, now did I? Oh Felix, bring my gift." Aro says.

Felix comes around the corner holding Carlisles detached head.

"His body is already burnt, but I thought you should have the honours of burning his face" Felix says, taking a lighter and forcing my hand to start the fire.

Felix drops the head and walks back, watching my screams of horror. My father, my brother, my creator, my saver, dead. This means revenge.

"Oh it's only the first to come my friend." Aro say walking away.


End file.
